Lilis
::"My little protege, and the finest librarian I ever taught." ::—Nadiril Lilis was the Librarian of the Great Library, succeeding Nadiril the Sage. She began her life as a street urchin in Thurkad, but found herself in the company of the mighty during the Time of the Mirror. Lilis became an integral part of the adventures surrounding the Mirror of Aachan, during which she was apprenticed to Nadiril. Due to being the Librarian, Lilis gained a mastery of the Art and was allocated a lifespan hundreds of years greater than that of an ordinary old human. However, in 222 ATM, after having served for two centuries, Lilis retired from the Great Library and joined in the quest to defeat God-Emperor Jal-Nish Hlar and the immortal being Stilkeen. Following the end of the war Lilis served as a member of the empire's Interim Ruling Council. Biography Early Life Born in 12 BTM, Lilis had no memory of her mother who became sick and died when she was very young. Whilst being raised by her father Jevander, Lilis was taught to read by him through a book and letters that he kept. In 7 BTM when she was five, Lilis went to Thurkad with her father Jevander and when she dropped her bear into the water, he jumped in to retrieve it for her. Because he could swim a gang of sailors took an interest in Jevander and pressed him into service, leaving Lilis with no one to care for her in the most wicked city on Santhenar. Lilis became an urchin on the streets of Thurkad, where she learnt to be a guide to survive. In addition, her reading skills proved useful to her as she would sometimes be able to help others read signs. Time of the Mirror Guide When approached by a young man named Llian of Chanthed, in 0 BTM, Lilis became taken with him as he was unusually kind to her and payed extremely generously. Lilis guided Llian to the residence of the former Magister Mendark, where she refused an entire silver tar as she had found guiding him so enjoyable. Later, when waiting outside the Great Hall in Thurkad as Yggur's forces approached, Lilis witnessed Tensor take Llian hostage and attempted to follow him. However, the huge Aachim eventually realized what she was doing and she escaped only because of Llian's timely warning. Sometime after this, Lilis was approached by the chief lieutenant of Mendark, Tallia bel Soon, who requested her aid in rescuing the atendees of the Great Conclave in the Great Hall, as Tensor had used a mind-blasting potency to harm them all and escape with Llian, as well as the Mirror of Aachan. Lilis helped to rouse many members of the Conclave and guided them to the safety of the citadel of the Magister. However, Lilis recieved shabby treatment by the guards of the citadel, who chased her away after giving her copper grints; much less than her heroic efforts deserved. Because it would be expected she would recieve a huge reward for rescuing members of the Council of Santhenar, Lilis was beaten because she was unable to hand over such a fortune to those in charge of the underworld in Thurkad. After learning of Lilis' treatment, Tallia entered the underworld of Thurkad in search of her and eventually rescued her from her indenture to the crime lord S'Courcy. Lilis was gravely injured by her beating, and survived only because Tallia nursed her through the night. Lilis then participated in Mendark's escape to the Wharf City, defying Yggur who had taken Thurkad and wished to revenge himself on the age old Magister. Lilis also gained a huge reward from Tallia for her help in rescuing the Council after the Conclave, which she hoped to use to fund her search for her missing father. Later, Lilis accompanied Mendark and Tallia to the Great Library in Zile, where she became an apprentice Librarian to the great Nadiril the Sage. Apprentice Whilst Tallia and Mendark continued their journies, Lilis would occassionaly write to them with the details of her apprenticeship under Nadiril and with information on her missing father; Tallia had promised to search for him during her brief moments of spare time. After the confrontation of Katazza, Lilis travelled with Nadiril to Thurkad where the Council was to convene and discuss the matter of the now free Rulke. During the Council meeting Lilis was reunited with her friends, and indeed, with her father Jevander who had been found and rescued by Tallia. Lilis later aided Karan Fyrn and Nadiril in their efforts to free Llian from imprisonment and journeyed with her father and teacher to Carcharon for a showdown with Rulke. The Way Between the Worlds Librarian Destiny of the Dead Personality and Traits Powers and Abilities Appearances *''A Shadow on the Glass'' (First appearance) *''The Tower on the Rift'' *''Dark is the Moon'' *''The Way Between the Worlds'' *''Destiny of the Dead'' Category:Characters Category:VftM Characters Category:Old humans Category:Mancers